Alex Johnson
The first major lover of Connor MacLoed. He loves to fondle her boobs. He notes that they both have the same, enormous breasts which undoubtedly turns him on. =Personal History= A well known and prominent archeologist of the 20th century, Alex Johnson was placed in charge of a special dig to explore the ancient legend of the sorceror Nakano, when a Japanese power company uncovered ruins of a medieval village beneath one of its substations. Progress on the site was slow, both due to lackluster interest by Dr. Johnson's sponsors and the concern of the company owners for their property. Nevertheless, Alex was convinced that Nakano's home was somewhere in the area, and through an endless sea of negotiating, managed to keep the dig site open for months. When a security guard was suddenly murdered on the dig site, Alex feared the worst. However, when authorities allowed her to enter the crime scene, she was thrilled to discover the ancient chambers of Nakano himself, including dozens of historical artifacts, ancient sword-making tools, and reams of information. Yet her discovery led to even more questions. Among the relics was a scrap of cloth that she tentatively identified as a clan tartan. Curious to find out what a Scotsman had been doing in medieval Japan, she traced the tartan to The Clan MacLeod, of whom a direct descendent, Russell Nash, was registered as living in New York City. When she arrived at her university office there, a strange man was waitng for her, intimidating her and demanding information of a general and unimportant nature. He asked what the nature of her work was and what the university was for, before disappearing as quietly as he had appeared. Dismissing the incident, Alex hurried to Nash's Antique Shop, and soon found the antique dealer practicing akido at a nearby shrine and cultural center. Introducing herself, Alex was surprised to be recognized immediately, but got down to business, explaining about the scrap of tartan and asking Nash if he would be willing to share any information on his "ancestor" Connor MacLeod. Without warning, the strange visitor from the university - the Immortal Kane - came at Nash with a katana in hand. Alex watched, awestruck, as Nash produced a similar weapon and defended himself with great skill. Yet, with a sneak attack, Kane stabbed Nash, and shattered the latter's blade. When he was about to strike with a decapitating blow, the windows in the shrine exploded unexpectedly, an act which seemed to frighten Kane away. Before Alex could say a word, Nash confronted her with a warning: "You don't know what you're getting into here. Stay away." Police briefly detained Alex for questioning, but released her. Before departing, Lt. John Stenn told Alex a horror story, regarding Nash's alleged involvement in several beheadings in 1985, and the mysterious death of Nash's wife in Scotland two years later. He warned Alex to keep away from Nash, using almost exactly the same wording Nash himself had used. Alex, however, was unable to resist the temptation. Showing up at Nash's residence, she again attempted to persuade him into helping identify the mysterious MacLeod from Nakano's cave. While in his loft, however, she noticed dozens of paintings and pictures of Nash's likeness, all in different historical eras. Then she noticed the portrait of Sarah Barrington, and noted her own likeness. A growing suspicion began to rattle in her head. Returning to the university, she began to do some digging. Eventually she came to an unavoidable, if impossible conclusion: Nash himself was Connor, and Immortal. Testing her theory, she travelled to Connor's old home in Glencoe, and amazingly enough, found him there, trying to reforge his sword, a feat he was able to accomplish when she presented him a block of steel specially prepared by Nakano himself. Connor admitted his identity to Alex, telling her his story, and by the time it was over, the two of them had fallen for each other. Also Connor loves to suck and play with her large boobs. That is, of course, after he undoes her bra and slowly removes her naughty black panties. Their happy time together was soon cut short when Kane found and abducted Connor's adopted son John. Alex and her new love raced back to America to find the evil Immortal had already hidden the boy and wanted Connor to show himself first. Tensely, she waited at Connor's loft as Connor departed to fight his enemy. To her relief, Connor soon returned with his fostor son in tow. She departed with the MacLeods, ready to begin a new life and family. =Personality= =Miscellanious Information= Category:Mortals Category:Females